


The Road Back

by sansathepretty1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Just Bear With Me, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Suicidal Thoughts, This is pretty weird, kyra is jeyne now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansathepretty1/pseuds/sansathepretty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, what if Kyra had been passed off as Arya instead of Jeyne and she and Theon were later snuck back to the Islands? This was kind of a weird idea but I just love Kyra so much you don't even understand. </p><p>Basically Kyra and Theon post-Ramsay recovering and looking forward to their future. not as sappy as it sounds, just bear with me on this one. Also Kyra has been aged down a little just because if she was 18 like in the books she wouldn't be able to pass as Arya soooo let's say she's about 15-16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As they pulled into Lordsport, Kyra was shocked into silence. Winterfell had been big, but Pyke was something else altogether. Crumbling and saltstained, rising out of the fitful black sea.

"That's it." Theon said softly,

"It's... Oh Gods, it's..."

"Hideous." said Theon, "Garish, unattractive..."

"Beautiful." Kyra choked out. "Our new home."

Theon smiled, still not opening his mouth. Kyra kissed his closed lips and threaded her arms around his waist. He was so warm, warm and all hers- no, he didn't belong to anyone anymore, Kyra felt sick and let go, unable to hold him like that with that in her mind.

The door to the cabin creaked open and Asha stood in the doorway, she looks almost pretty, Kyra thought.

"We're about to dock." she announced, "don't bother carrying anything, I'll have the men bring everything up to the castle."

"Thank you, m'lady." Kyra smiled cloyingly, Asha glared at her.

Kyra felt the ship slam into something solid and heard shouting outside, Theon took her hand and they stepped into the bright new world.

...

"This is where you'll be staying." Theon shoved open a wooden door and Kyra looked inside, the room was small, with a single bed and a large window that overlooked a cliff at the side of the castle. "Asha told me I had to be left alone but I can ask if-"

"No, it's fine. Thank you." Kyra paused, "I'm so thankful to be here." She took hold of one of his mutilated hands,

"...Asha... told me something after we left... She, uh... she said we're... Kyra, we're engaged."

Engaged. Engaged. The word made Kyra sick and bounced around in her head rigorously. Marriage, engagement, marriage, engagement... But he wouldn't hurt her, she should have been happy. When she was little she'd thought about marrying him one day but this... not like this... Kyra smiled,

"Are we really?"

"Yes, Asha told me that I have the best claim to the Islands and... well..."

"Well what?"

"I can't produce an heir." Theon exhaled, "...so... we're going to give you one anyway." Kyra began to sweat, "Tristifer Botley. I've known him since I was little, we have the same hair and eye colour, we can definitely pass the children off."

"We can't lie." Kyra squeaked out, "...we can't lie..."

Theon pulled her against his chest and stroked her hair, "We have to lie."

"What about Asha? What's she doing? What's she lying about?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask her."

"Shouldn't she marry this Tristifer? If he's high-born-"

"I don't know, Kyra."

Kyra pushed a hand through Theon's hair. "Are we really engaged?"

"More than we were when we were little."

"...So I'll be Lady Greyjoy? But technically I'm still Lady Bolton."

"No, Arya was Lady Bolton."

"Gods, I can't believe I'm a lady at all... A year ago I was just a whore."

"And a year ago I was..." Theon trailed off, "...I'll see you later." he choked out, throwing the door open and leaving. Kyra sat on her bed. Whatever was about to happen, she was ready. She had to be ready.

She always had to be a good girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyra didn't dream at all. Her mind was completely still, too still, something wasn't right. But then again, nothing really had been for the last few years. The bed was cold... where was he? Was it snowing out- Gods, no.

Kyra leapt out of bed and propelled herself frantically at the window. All she saw was rocks and water and rocks and water and rocks and water and she was alone OH GODS OH GODS SHE WAS ALONE WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS WAS HE?! Kyra threw the door open so aggressively that it could have ripped clean off the hinges and sprinted downstairs, she felt herself calling his name but all that came out were horrified squeaks, she ran down a hallway and threw open another door. She fell into the next room-

A wave of relief and embarrassment rushed over Kyra all at once. Asha and Theon were sitting at a long table with two other men, all four of them were staring at the display she'd made of herself. Her hands were shaking, Kyra felt herself backpedaling into a corner and became suddenly aware of how little she was wearing. They could see where two of her toes had been cut off, they could see where he'd cut her, they could see where he'd carved his house words into her lower abdomen, 'OUR BLADES ARE SHARP' written in brownish-pink scars. Kyra adjusted her skirt and began to lace up the shirt Theon had given her, Asha glared at her with a level of disdain Kyra couldn't even fathom.

"Get out." she whispered dangerously, "Dress yourself, you disrespectful whore-"

Kyra saw Theon whispering something to his sister, she covered her eyes but it didn't go away it wasn't going away because when you cover your eyes it doesn't really go away and if it did- Kyra looked back up and saw Theon standing over her.

"Kyra, let's go." he said quietly, taking hold of her wrist and pulling her to her feet, "Let's leave."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was bad."

"No, you weren't bad." he put his arm around her, "You just didn't know."

"Where were you?"

He didn't say anything. "Okay, tonight, I'll sleep in your room."

"Who are they?"

"I'll explain later."

"I want to know now... Please."

"I'll introduce you in a few minutes." Theon opened the door to her bedroom, "Just get dressed."

"Don't leave."

"Okay, I won't leave."

Kyra ran a hand over the dress the maid had left on her bed, it was darker than something she would have worn at the Smoking Log. It was nice, Kyra peeled off the shirt she'd been wearing and unlaced the dress.

"What were you all talking about?"

"The wedding. Asha wants us married as soon as possible."

Kyra began to lace the dress back up again, it was heavy, but the material was nice.

"How do I look?"

Theon looked her up and down, "You're perfect."

"Not disrespectful?"

"Just ignore her, she doesn't mean any of it."

"It sounded like she meant it." They started down the hallway again and the flight of stairs and back to the room where Asha and the men had been. Kyra froze just outside and Theon gently pushed her through the door.

Kyra got a good look at the men, one was tall and blonde with grey eyes and the other one had black hair like Theon's had been before, they were both dressed the same. Asha was standing between them with the same glare from before, Kyra started to sweat. The man who looked like Theon stepped forward, his hair was too black and too long and his eyes were blue and he reminded her of- no no no no no no no please Gods, Kyra covered her mouth, the man held out his hand,

"So, I guess this our formal introduction." he was smiling as he said it, "Tristifer Botley, my lady."

"I'm not a lady." Kyra choked out, staring at his hand, "I'm a wench."

"SEVEN HELLS!" Asha shouted, slamming a hand down on the table, "YOU STUPID BITCH!"

The room was silent, stupid bitch, stupid bitch, stupid bitch, stupid bitch, stupid bitch...

"Are you the one who's getting me pregnant?"

"Uh... yes. I am, I see Theon told you."

Stupid bitch, stupid bitch, stupid bitch, stupid bitch, stupid bitch...

Kyra shook her head, "Not now.."

"I'm sorry?"

"Not now."

Tristifer stared at her, "Well, after the wedding of course." Theon ran a hand through his hair, it wasn't black anymore, how were they going to- Gods this whole plan was stupid. Stupid bitch, stupid bitch, stupid bitch, "You look beautiful."

"...so do you."

Tristifer laughed, "I look beautiful?"

"Did I not make myself clear?" Kyra shuddered, that shut him up. He went back and sat at the table again. Kyra stood over one of the chairs and fingered it hesitantly,

"Gods, you can sit down, Kyra, it's not fucking Winterfell." Asha complained,

"Leave her alone." Theon replied, "Sit, Kyra."

Kyra sat next to him, the blonde man eyed her. She felt exposed again, she wanted to curl up and die.

Stupid bitch. Stupid bitch. stupid bitch stupid bitch stupid bitch stupid bitch...

Asha inhaled heavily, "So, the wedding will be in a week. Her dress is made, all the arrangements are made, Theon's claim has been solidified. It's perfect, we'll get her pregnant, she'll be Lady Greyjoy. Gods know it'll be an improvement."

"Asha, she can hear you." Theon argued, Kyra felt her hands shaking.

"Tris, you'll have to sneak upstairs before the bedding ceremony." Asha smirked, "You'll hide under their bed."

Tristifer laughed. It was a weird noise, something Kyra had missed but had been so scared of. Theon felt for her hand under the table, his hand was warm, somehow she'd expected him to be cold because he was so emaciated.

"I think it'll all go well." said the blonde man, he slid his arms around Asha's waist and gave her a long kiss on the lips. So that was why she wasn't marrying Tristifer... it took all Kyra had not to jump up and yell 'A-HA!'. Lord Ramsay had taught her self-control. She knew self-control now. Stupid bitch, stupid bitch, stupid bitch... Asha pulled off of the blonde man's mouth and shot Kyra a cold smile. Kyra remembered one of the girls from the Smoking Log who smiled like that... her name was Alison. She was one of the first to be hunted. She was bad, she was bad and Kyra didn't see what happened to her. But she knew what happened to bad girls.

"Alright." Asha said finally, "It's settled then."

Theon stood up, "Wait here." he whispered.

"I don't know..."

"I won't be gone too long, i just want to talk to Asha for a while. I'll come find you."

"Okay." Kyra squeaked out, stupid bitch stupid bitch stupid bitch... Asha and Theon and the blonde man left. Tristifer stood up,

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Kyra didn't say anything, "Listen, I know what happened to you and I know you probably don't want to talk about it but... you're going to be having my babies, so I want you to know that I'm not Bolton and I would never hurt you." he placed a hand on her shoulder, "But we have to produce an heir."

"Heir... pare, tear." Kyra recited, Tristifer inhaled,

"I'll see you later." he left the room and Kyra was alone again.

...

The castle was so big Kyra found herself getting lost one in every two times. Her room was so small and she hid there whenever she could. People came and went, maids drifted in and out of her room and she didn't talk to them because she should have been in their position... Mostly she and Theon just sat together in silence, neither of them had the energy to talk anymore. They would just sit across from each other, or lay still together.

His hair was getting dark again and that made Kyra happy. His fingers and toes would never grow back and it made her so sad to think that he'd be walking like this for the rest of his life. He was only about five years older than her and it made her sad. She was only missing two toes, one on each foot, not that it made all that much of a difference. She hadn't lost weight she could never gain back, and she hadn't been made into Reek.

She stood on one of the docks and stared at the boats coming in. The water was black and violent. If someone would come up behind her and shove her into the waves... what would it feel like? Did it hurt to die by drowning? Probably less than flaying, definitely less than flaying... it probably hurt a lot less than reliving what had happened every time she closed her eyes and being reduced to... this person she'd become.

But Kyra was beyond that point now. She had a purpose now, and she couldn't run away and kill herself now. Would she do this when she was Lady Greyjoy? Kyra began to walk away down the path to the castle again, Theon had apologized for her, Asha still hated her but didn't yell anymore. They'd have to start liking each other soon enough if they were going to be sisters.

Kyra ran up the stairs to the large wooden door at the back of the castle that led into the kitchens. She liked the smell of the kitchens, it was like the Smoking Log, oh Gods, she missed the winter town she'd come from. Back there she didn't have to be anything, not Lady Kyra Greyjoy, not Arya Stark, just Kyra, with no house and no money, making a profit off of her endowments.

The dining room was empty when she reached it, the air was cold. She could have stayed like that forever if Theon hadn't come up behind her.

"Where were you?" he demanded,

"I... had to clear my head." his eyes were dilated, "What's wrong?" Theon paused for a second and ran a hand through his hair, "You look awful."

"...It's Asha."


	3. Chapter 3

Kyra remembered when she'd watched Maude die.

Maude hadn't been hunted, she hadn't lasted long enough for that. Kyra remembered the day she'd started coughing and seen the little drops of blood on the floor of her cell. Then she remembered blood, and more blood and more until Maude finally had no more blood left, Lord Bolton had fed her body to the dogs, and two of the ones who had eaten it were dead within days.

This time there was blood everywhere, all Kyra saw was an empty bed saturated with thick red liquid. Her clothes had been torn off and dropped unceremoniously, they too had become a deep crimson. The water she was laying in looked fine, though. Kyra felt sick just looking at the display of Asha's room.

The blonde man was standing in a corner, facing away from the rest of the room, entirely still. Tristifer was pacing back and forth restlessly, Kyra saw Theon standing next to her. His eyes were glassy, his teeth were clenched shut.

"What happened?" Kyra squeaked out.

The blonde man was on her in a little less than half a second, Kyra felt the floor rush up to meet her and collapsed, holding her cheek.

"QARL!" Tristifer ordered, "SEVEN HELLS!"

Qarl glared down at her, "This is your fault, wench. You did this, you made her like this. What did you do? I want answers, what did you give her?"

"I didn't give anyone anything!" Kyra argued, leaning against the door to stand up. "I don't even know what's happening."

"Consumption, the healers are calling it." said Tristifer, Kyra remembered someone saying something like that about Maude, the dogs who ate her body had died... "She could be in much worse condition, so we're thankful for that, but either way she's in the hands of the Gods. They've done all they can."

Theon ran his hands through his hair, "Fuck, Asha, you can't do this."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with the lady alone." said Tristifer, steering Kyra out of the room by the shoulders, she gritted her teeth and glared at him,

"I am NOT a lady."

"You're as good as." Tristifer said harshly, Kyra was almost shocked, she'd never heard him speak to anyone this way, "Listen, Kyra, I haven't told Theon this yet, but a raven came from Winterfell." he inhaled deeply, "Bolton... Bolton wants his wife and his pet back, he and his men are headed for the Islands."

Kyra felt gravity rip her to the floor, the oxygen was sucked from her lungs and her insides contracted angrily. A sob escaped her mouth with what little air she had, Tristifer knelt beside her and rubbed her back gently,

"No no no no please..."

"It's alright, we aren't going to let him near the two of you, but with Asha indisposed and a wedding coming up... We'll figure it out, I promise." he draped his arm around her and Kyra had no resistance left, she just leaned against him and closed her eyes.

...

"So you and Tristifer are getting close."

Kyra looked up to the source of the voice in the doorway, Theon was standing there, straighter than seemed capable for him anymore.

"He's nice." Theon limped towards her, "Here, lean on me-"

"I don't think it's too much to ask for you to not be getting pregnant before the wedding."

"There's nothing going on between us. I was... I was panicking and..."

"...I'm sorry. I'm disgusting, I know-"

"Don't say that anymore. I love you, he just had to tell me without you overhearing."

"TELL YOU WHAT?!"

"You don't... Theon, you don't-"

"Tell. me." he took hold of his wrist, his hand was shaking like a leaf, Kyra wrapped her arms around him, handing him the piece of paper Tristifer had given her,

"Tristifer Botley," Theon read out loud, "Warden of the Iron Islands and Lord of Lordsport, I'm writing to you to give you warning that by the end of the month I will have your shit-stained rocks surrounded by my fleet. I want my slut wife and my Reek back and in return for them I will allow you to conduct the rest of your menial affairs in peace."

"Seven Hells..." Kyra whispered, "You don't have to read this..."

"After I've killed Asha Greyjoy and licked her cold dead cunt for myself I will skin her along with that baseborn dirt you call The Maid, I'll have Kyra racked and beaten and Reek fucked up the ass with the sharpest knife I can find, I'll feed them the remains of the slut who they think saved them. You have immunity, Lord Botley, give me the Greyjoy siblings, the whore and The Maid, if you do not I will take them from you, and any resistance will result in your flaying alive. Maybe I'll even let you have a shot at the Squid Bitch before I rip your guts out of your ass. Signed Ramsay Bolton, Lord of Winterfell."

Theon dropped the letter, it drifted silently to the floor, Kyra caught him as he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days passed, Asha's condition became somewhat better. Qarl stayed with her day and night and maid after maid came out of the bedroom sheet-white and terrified. Asha was still coughing up blood but apparently she was healthy enough the scare the shit of anyone who tried to touch her.

Theon wasn't making the same progress. Between his constant fear of losing his new freedom and going back to Winterfell and his new realization that Asha's life was still in the balance, old scars had been forcefully reopened and old voices amplified to a whole new volume. Kyra tried to talk to him but he spent his days anxious and fragile and his nights curled up in a corner, refusing to sleep beside Kyra because he was Reek again.

Kyra folded the sheets back over their bed and stepped back.

"Three more days until our wedding." she said, almost optimistically, Theon stood in the corner, shaking violently under the new clothes he'd piled on to hide the state of his body.

"Three days is a long time."

"It's not, everything will be fine."

"Asha won't be better in three days."

"Well, probably not. They've given her so much opium, but she'll eventually get better."

"She won't. Oh Gods, she won't."

"I promise she will." Kyra placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Before he gets here?"

"I won't let him touch you." Kyra brushed her lips along his cheekbone, "He won't fucking touch you."

...

Asha's room was dark, the curtains were shut to the sun outside. Qarl sat at the end of her bed holding her hand. He'd been awful before, Kyra thought, I guess he just loves her.

Qarl saw her and stood up, "M'lady-"

"Stop." Kyra whined, "I know you don't really think I'm a lady."

"You're going to be a Greyjoy soon. That's a lady in my opinion."

"Well, you said I was a whore."

"Because you ARE a whore, but now you're a noble whore and on a higher level than a thrall like me."

"You're not a thrall-"

"Oh really? So I guess when Balon Greyjoy was still alive I could have still married Asha?"

"Well, no-"

"And you think that the population of these fucking Islands WANT me living in this castle?"

"I don't-"

"You're marrying a lord, you're going to be a lady. But getting Asha pregnant with lowborn bastards isn't going to make me a lord."

"Aren't you going to be married?"

Qarl laughed, "Asha's going to be marrying Tris."

"If she makes it."

"She will." he said with a weird kind on certainty, "There's no reason why she can't." Kyra moved forward and put out her hand, "Don't look at me like that, like you know what this is like."

"Of course I know what this is like, you saw Theon when they found us."

"I also saw you, you weren't doing much better. But why should I get to live while she's like this...?" Qarl exhaled, pressing Asha's hand to his lips,

"Leave us." Kyra squeaked out, "I want to be alone with her."

"Absolutely not, what kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"I just meant that-"

"After the way she treated you I don't expect you to treat her much better."

"So you're admitting she was... less than receptive?"

"She was an appalling bitch to you, but I don't blame her. Clearly there was more pressure on her to make Theon Lord and invalidate that stupid kingsmoot and save the two of you from Bolton than there ever was on you." Qarl stared at Asha again, "You have thirty minutes, if anything happens to her I swear to every God in existence that I'll gut you alive."

The door slammed shut, and Asha and Kyra were alone. Kyra began to turn away to leave before she felt hands clamping around her wrists,

"Not so fast, sister." Asha said in a cloying voice, wrenching Kyra backwards despite her debilitated condition, "Where did you think you were going?"

Kyra dropped to her knees, "To- to get, uhm, I had to ask Theon something- my- my lady..."

"I'm dying and you're telling me these lies? Get up, whore, I'm not going to flay you."

"...Qarl said I'm a lady..."

"He also said that once your non-existent last name is filled in with Greyjoy people will start respecting you, but he'll always be a thrall, if I marry him I'll be one too. He deserves the name Greyjoy. He's saved lives, he's taken lives, Tris and I wouldn't be here without him and you and Theon sure as hell wouldn't either. All you've ever done is lied about being Arya Stark and now you're going to pass off bastards as Greyjoys."

"You know, we could always use your bastards."

"Oh really? How would that look when I'm pregnant and you're not and suddenly a baby appears out of nowhere. That seems believable, Kyra, you certainly are a-" Asha's voice broke off, she snatched a chamberpot off the windowsill and began to retch, after about thirty seconds she leaned back and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I'll send someone up."

"Don't. Fucking. MOVE, whore."

"I have a name."

"Do you? I'd forgotten."

"KYRA."

"You think anyone else in Westeros cares what your name is? You're a slave, all you do is give birth with nothing to show for it. I would be a slave too if I was marrying a Lord. All the world needs is more Greyjoys, more Lannisters, More Tyrells, the Houses need to keep regenerating, more men to hold castles. As high-born women- or, in your case, lucky whores, our purpose is to give our husbands sons so our House won't die out."

"But- if the House is only women-"

"It won't survive. Gods, you're so fucking sheltered, it's exasperating."

"I'm not as sheltered as you are."

"Don't make me laugh."

"I've been selling myself since I was 12 years old." Asha didn't say anything. "I'm sorry if you think I'm sheltered."

"You are sheltered. Maybe not in the same way that I am but you have no idea about how this world works and you're going to get hurt or possibly killed if you don't learn. You're an incredibly stupid girl, Kyra." Kyra felt sick, she was stupid, she knew she was. "I'm sorry that you were married off to that Bolton creature, if I could do anything for you and my brother to make you able to forget what he did I would. But that doesn't change the fact that you aren't admitting to yourself that you have a limited understanding of how to survive and you're isolating yourself from a world that you're going to have to face sooner or later."

Kyra laced her fingers together, "What about when Theon and I are married? What will you tell them? If I'm such a baseborn whore..."

"Kyra Poole, we're calling you. Jeyne Poole was a steward's daughter from Winterfell, she was killed in King's Landing when Eddard Stark was arrested. She's not exactly highborn, but she has a house."

"I knew Jeyne."

"Good, act like her and maybe y-" Asha fell into a violent coughing fit, she clenched her hands over her mouth and blood began to seep through her fingers. "Get out."

"What?"

Asha laid down and shut her eyes, "I said, get out, Kyra, don't make me say it again."

Kyra brushed some hair out of her sister-in-law's face, "I'm sorry. I'm just... scared that we might not win again."

Asha's eyes shot open, "What?"

"Did no-one tell you?"

Asha threw back her sheets and stood up, Kyra realized to her horror that they were the same height, not all that much, "Tell me what?"

"I thought Tristifer would have given you the letter?"

"He didn't give me a damn thing."

Kyra swallowed, "Lord Ramsay's coming. He wants me and Theon and he wants to kill you and 'lick your cold dead cunt' and a bunch of other things."

Asha smirked, "What a prick. Looks like I know what I'm doing for the next week."

"You can't fight this."

"Watch me."

"You're not-" Asha glared at her, "I don't want to see you get killed."

"I'm dying anyway, I might as well not waste the time I have before my lungs stop functioning and I've coughed up every drop of blood I have left." she paused, a rush of blood exploded over her lips and she collapsed at Kyra's feet.

"I'm going to go find the healers-"

"Don't fucking move." Asha demanded, blood splattered obscenely onto the stone floor between them. "Please don't go." she almost begged, Kyra knelt and wrapped her arms around her. Gods, she was so stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyra felt arms slide around her waist, expecting Theon, she turned around and jumped back when she came face to face with a pair of brown eyes.

Tristifer smirked, "Are you excited for tonight?"

"Yes, for the wedding part." Kyra argued, "Now go away, where's Theon?"

"With Asha. Your dress is beautiful, it'll match you perfectly."

"Stop. Go away."

"I'm sorry, my lady. I'll leave you alone but I just... I want to get good and acquainted-" he ran a hand down her inner thigh, Kyra began to sweat.

"Tristifer, please..."

"I just want to get ready for the bedding ceremony tonight-"

"I can't- Theon-!" Kyra couldn't call anyone, her voice wouldn't work, Tristifer backed her against a wall,

"You're perfect, Kyra, you're a fucking goddess..."

"Mm- no, please-"

"Shh, it'll be easier for you-"

"MASTER, I CAN'T!" Kyra shrieked, Tristifer backed off,

"Seven Hells-"

"Don't make me sleep with the bitches again..."

"Kyra, I'm not- You're not there anymore, stop doing this..." he urged, voice gradually getting louder, Kyra kept hearing Lord Ramsay and feeling the dogs clawing at her and the whips and the knife biting into her flesh and all she saw was Lord Ramsay standing over, shoving into her mouth and- no, oh, Gods no!

The world spun back and all Kyra saw was Tristifer about to leave the room, apologizing profusely under his breath.

Gods, she was ruining everything.

She stood up unsteadily and began to put on her wedding dress, not waiting for the maids to come. It was black and gold, something she'd always pictured some kind of queen wearing. Well, maybe she was a queen now. The dress was heavy, but it made her feel safe. Safer than she'd ever felt in the rags she'd worked in.

Theon opened the door and smiled,

"Technically I'm not supposed to see you yet." he said quietly, "You look beautiful."

"So do you." Fuck, you weren't supposed to say that... Theon smiled, "I look like a proper Islander now."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Kyra Greyjoy. Sounds good."

"It does. Is Asha better?"

"...You could say that. Her fever hasn't broken yet."

"That's... not good. Will she be at the ceremony?"

Theon shook his head, "The healers have drugged her up on dreamwine and milk of the poppy and even if they hadn't she'd still- Gods, I hate this."

"I do too." Kyra whispered, "But at least we're legitimate now."

"Not yet, not until the wedding itself."

Kyra kissed him, it felt okay this time. "I've never been this happy in my life."

"I should probably go now. I'll see you in an hour."

...

"How are you feeling?"

Asha looked at the doorway of her room, Qarl was standing there,

"What in Seven Hells are you wearing?"

"I don't entirely know."

"So the whore is marrying Theon today?"

"Watch it, she's Lady Greyjoy now."

"If she's Lady Greyjoy, I'm Visenya Targaryen."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"It's the same question everyone's been asking all the time all day every day. I don't feel any different. I could leave this fucking room if you'd let me, we could annihilate Bolton and I could be at my brother's wedding right now. I've been absent for most of his life, I'm sure I could stand to support him this one time."

"You almost died."

"I didn't. I'm not going to die in this miserable room."

Qarl pressed his lips on her forehead, "You're burning up."

"Fuck off."

"You want me to stay with you?"

"Maybe you should be at the wedding, if I can't. If it's only Tristifer and my uncle there, and the whore of course-"

"Lady Kyra."

"Whore. Kitchen wench, whatever you want to call her. She's no more high-born than you are and she's going around this castle, eating our food, drinking our wine... breathing our air."

"She's marrying a Lord."

"If she can marry a Lord, why can't you marry a Lady?"

"Because you wouldn't keep your status."

"I'm willing to give up my status, I love you, Qarl. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

"Gods, Asha..." he choked out, pulling her against his chest. Asha felt him sobbing. She'd never seen him cry before, not when he almost froze to death at Deepwood, not when he'd walked in on her and Kyra and Theon in the bathwater, never once coming back from the North. Why was he doing it now? Asha knew she'd been expected to die, but she hadn't thought it was that... dramatic. She started to push away but he held her tighter.

It was the closest they'd felt in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyra stared at her empty plate.

The guests had gotten somewhat insane between courses. She felt for Theon's hand under the table. One of those finger dance things was going on a couple feet away, Kyra glanced over just in time to see Tristifer throw an axe and the other man's hand gushing blood. Kyra couldn't stop staring, all she could think about was Theon's fingers, her hand tightened around his,

"It's okay." he whispered, "It doesn't hurt them."

"But he-"

"Shh..." he ran a hand along her shoulders, "It's not... like that for them."

The finger dance ended, Tristifer grinned and his opponent stumbled away.

"He needs to get upstairs for the bedding ceremony."

"He'll go soon." Theon paused, "You look so beautiful."

"I'm wet. They got me wet."

"That means the Drowned God was present at our marriage. He's acknowledged the union."

Kyra smiled. "I never expected our wedding to be so big."

"People are excited to see you. The new Lady Greyjoy, there hasn't been one since my mother."

"Where _is_ your mother?"

"Somewhere on Harlaw." Theon said vacantly. "She hasn't seen me since I was nine. I've heard she... she's completely insane now."

"I'm sorry." Kyra said quietly, "I shouldn't have asked. I'm stupid, I'm so stupid-" Kyra didn't even look at him, she pushed her hair back, "I'm such a stupid bitch."

"Stop that, Kyra." he demanded firmly, it almost scared her how assertive he sounded, then the firmness died out and Kyra felt him hugging her, "You need to stop."

"TO BED!" Kyra heard someone scream, and it's happening again.

She feels numerous hands wrenching her from her seat, Northern hands, Ironborn hands, it's all the same. Her dress is unlaced roughly by two men she's never seen before and she's handed off to two more. She can't see Theon in the crowd, he's gone at this point. The braids in her hair are almost decimated and she's passing from person to person like a disease, _it's too much, JUST PUT ME DOWN-_

They carried her right into the bedroom. Theon was waiting when she arrived, his clothes were ripped. The men dropped Kyra and receded, slamming the door. Kyra couldn't stop shaking...

"Kyra, are you okay?" Reek asked, she could smell him again, him and the dogs and Winterfell.

"Let me see her." said Lord Ramsay, Kyra felt his arms around her, lifting her off the floor, oh Gods, no, it was happening again...

"Master no..." she shuddered, "Please not tonight, give me to Reek, give me to Reek, please..."

"Seven Hells, Tris, give her to me." Why was Reek doing this? Tris, who was that? What was he doing? "Kyra, look at me."

_"Suck him, whore, where his prick should be, suck him right there."_

"Listen to my voice, Kyra..."

_"Disgusting, isn't he?"_

"You're not there..."

_"Lick all the dirt off and maybe I'll let you sleep next to my bed tonight."_

Kyra felt a long sob rush through her body and she found herself shaking in Theon's arms. Tristifer stood a few feet away, running his hands through his hair. She was so stupid. So fucking stupid...

...

"I'm sorry I ruined this."

Theon turned to her in the dark of their room. Kyra could see a sliver of his face in the light coming in off the bay.

"Don't apologize. We can go slowly and try again tomorrow."

Kyra took a deep breath, "I saw him. We were back there again."

"I know." Theon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, Kyra buried her face into his shoulder, he didn't smell like Reek anymore.

"You need to remember that you're safe now."

"No, I'm not safe."

Theon ran a hand down her back, "Asha will keep him away." he said with a weird amount of finality. Kyra smiled and nestled closer into his warmth.

He didn't smell like Reek anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyra opened the door to Asha's room, she maybe could have looked non-threatening the way she was sleeping, her eyelids a dark purple cast, mouth open about half an inch and black hair spread across the pillow like a halo. Qarl's bunk was pushed up against her bed, Theon said he hadn't left her all night.

Kyra didn't want to do this, Theon had been on a downward spiral for half a year, Asha had almost died, Tristifer had been ignoring her since the bedding ceremony, Qarl never left Asha for very long... The only times she didn't feel completely alone were in Theon's rare moments of lucidity and those were getting so much fewer as Asha deteriorated and the Boltons closed in on the islands.

She was scared, she was a Greyjoy now, soon to be pregnant with a Botley bastard, and yet she would still be a Northern whore until her last breath.

Kyra slid her arm around Asha's shoulders and lifted her upright, her eyes opened and she glanced at Kyra.

"Oh, it's just you."

"I'm sorry if you were expecting someone else."

"Honestly, I was." Asha said quietly, Kyra held the cup against her lips,

"How are you feeling?"

"My fever's broken. I'll be fine in a week at  _least_."

"Well, not exactly."

Asha looked Kyra in the face, her eyes were suddenly horrified,

"What, what are you-..." she paused, "What did they say?""

...the healers don't think you'll ever... you know..."

"No, Kyra, I don't know."

"The fever burned through you faster than most do." Kyra set the empty cup aside, "If your heart palpitations keep up they're almost certain you won't be able to continue any of what you've been doing."

"They don't know anything."

"You would have died without them."

"I'll fight for the fucking Drowned God then." Asha said abrasively, "I'm not becoming... you." She pushed her hair back and inhaled heavily, then blanched and seized the chamberpot that had been sitting on the windowsill, retching convulsively.

Kyra rubbed her back hesitantly."I'm sorry. You have a lot to live for, m'lady-"

"Seven Hells, I have a name."

"-Asha, you can still get pregnant, continue the Greyjoy line, the real Greyjoy line..."

"Fucking wonderful. I'll pop out some ungrateful little brats and hopefully people will feel bad enough to respect me, Kyra, you fucking genius." Asha shook her head, "...Why are you even doing this? I've been awful to you."

Kyra lowered Asha down, "Because I would have wanted the same."

A pair of grey eyes met Kyra's green ones, "I would have tortured you if this was reversed, you know."

"I know." Kyra whispered, taking the chamberpot and empty cup off the windowsill, "I'll send Qarl up."

...

"You can't stay in here forever."

Theon whipped around to face the source of the voice in the doorway, Tris was standing there,

"I haven't been in here forever."

"It seems like you are." Tris stood over him, "You can't just shut down, Kyra needs you."

"Since when do you care about her?"

"The day I met her I knew she'd been through... too much. So have you. You understand each other, I can't fix her but maybe you can. She doesn't know what to do with herself, she keeps walking around the castle."

"I'm safe here. He can't touch me here."

"Who, Bolton?"

" _Lord Ramsay_."

"Don't say that, he's not your Lord."

Theon shuddered,  _Don't say that... he's a God to you..._

"He's more of a Lord than you are..."

"Theon-"

" _REEK_!" Theon shouted, "THE TURNCLOAK IS DEAD!"

"Stop this at once-"

"He died in Winterfell..." Theon covered his ears, gravity was pinning him to the ground.

"Do you hear yourself? You're not back there, Theon. Have you completely lost your mind?"

...

Theon buried his face in Asha's shoulder, she was warm and smelled like sweat and blood but not in the same way other things would. He felt like he could break her if he leaned on her too much, she'd always been so much stronger than him, now they were both in pieces.

"Are you going to be alright tonight?" she whispered, "You can always stay with me tonight, I'll tell Qarl to stay with Kyra."

"No, I need to be with her, she'll panic again."

"You were seeing it again. You were back there."

"...Kyra does it too, I need to be there if she does, I'm the only one who can get her to stop."

"Seven Hells, Theon." Asha sat up quickly, "I understand why you want to be there for her but you need to start focusing on yourself. You were incredibly selfish before."

"I just want to help, Asha."

"So do I. Everyone here does, that's why we brought you two back. But you need to recover." she paused, Theon noticed how heavily she was breathing, "Should I tell Tris to stay with Kyra?"

"...No, don't do that. They haven't spoken since what happened at the bedding ceremony."

Asha's eyes flashed, "What happened at the fucking bedding ceremony?!"

"Kyra... Kyra went back to Winterfell, I told her we'd try again another time when she was less scared..."

"Fuck. Theon, do you realize what that means?"

"I wasn't going to force it on her, Asha, I can't do that."

"If that stupid whore breaks down in hysterics every time Tris tries to get inside her she won't give you and heir and our house will die. I'm not going to allow the Greyjoy line to end because that ridiculous little girl refuses to follow through with her responsibility."

"She's not refusing-" Theon stopped, his sister was glaring now, her eyes were blazing through unwashed, sweaty strands of hair that had slipped into her face. "I'll talk to her."


	8. Chapter 8

The second raven came before the sun was up. The 4 letters all had the Bolton seal that filled Tris with apprehension, he spread the 1st piece of parchment out on a table and tried not to dry-heave all over everything.

_Tristifer Botley, Warden of the Iron Islands and Lord of Lordsport,_

_My fleet is getting closer, you Iron trash. I've received word that my whore wife has wed my disgusting little bitch and that the Squid Bitch is on her last tentacles. More convenient for me, without a gender-confused axe-wielding slut in the way, it'll be so much easier to get at my two little treasures. I'm excited, I can't wait to paint my ship with your greasy fish blood and with Asha Greyjoy playing Elia Martell it'll be like some kind of game. Of course, you don't have to die. Asha should come easily enough in her condition and I'm not afraid of the thrall she'll undoubtedly have up to his elbows in her cunt, but when you see my fleet approaching, I'll need to have the whore and the bitch stripped and tied to the front of the castle, if they are not out there, you and your family will die and your castle will burned._

_Ramsay Bolton, Lord of Winterfell and the North._

Tris laid the next one out,

_Lady Asha Greyjoy, you don't have any titles that I know of._

_It was sweet of you to try and save your brother from me. I like sweet girls, and with that baseborn scum so far inside you it will be a welcome change once I find you and rape you like the whore you are. I've heard your axe husband won't put up much of a fight, apparently you coughed up so much blood you could have refilled every one of my men that you killed. Just rest for now, you'll need to keep your strength up, anyway, if you fight, I'll reward you with a nice quick flaying._

_Ramsay Bolton, the cleanest thing to fuck you in your entire pathetic life._

Next sheet,

_Qarl The Maid, baseborn dirt._

_I don't want to waste too much ink on the likes of you so I'll make this quick; your hairless face has been buried in Asha Greyjoy's cunt for long enough, I think I need it plastered on one of my walls. You don't have a hope of survival, no more than anyone else in your castle. I'll let you watch as I rape Kyra and Asha and as Reek gets his punishment, it'll be the best thing you've ever seen in your whole worthless life._

_You know who I am._

Tris was starting to feel sick, but he pressed on,

_Reek, Lord of the Iron Islands and my favourite toy._

_Hello my Reek. How do you like living in the Islands again and being clean? Do you get an itch in your absent prick whenever the slut undresses in front of you? I'm sorry to hear about your sister, it won't be as much fun. She'll still give me a good fight though, I hope you and Lady Arya do too. Be a good bitch for me, maybe I'll bring you back home and we can have a nice hunt with your lovely virgin bride._

_Love, Master_

_Lady Arya Stark, Lady of the Iron Islands and Winterfell._

_You're mine, whore._

Tris gathered up the papers and inhaled heavily. He started up the stone staircase,

Asha was nestled under Qarl's arm when he threw the door of their room open, they were wearing no apparent clothing. Upon hearing the door bounce forcefully off the wall, they woke at once. Tris tried to avert his eyes from the blatant display of Asha's breasts.

"We heard from our friend." he announced, "Look."

Qarl leapt out of bed and took the two papers from Tris, "Baseborn dirt, that's me." He passed the second paper to Asha, who skimmed it and smirked,

"Gods, he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. Elia Martell, my fucking ass, I don't intend to come quietly."

"We need to do something." Tris argued, "Read the one he sent me." Asha and Qarl looked over Tris's letter, "He's going to destroy us. He has a fleet of men, what do we have? Theon and Kyra and an invalid?"

Asha jumped up and took hold of Tris's collar, "Say that again and I'll  _make you_  an invalid."

Qarl caught Asha by the wrist and dragged her back to bed, "Tris, we're still efficient enough, we still have men, many of the houses on the Islands are still loyal to us, Theon could..."

"No." Asha cut him off, "I'm not making him fight, he still sees Bolton as some kind of god, I won't allow it."

"Bolton wants him and Kyra tied out for him anyway. We're not getting around this, we can't avoid it. Once they have us surrounded, none of us have a chance of survival."

Asha's eyes widened, "Maybe we do. We could always escape to Harlaw or something. If they don't have us surrounded yet, we flee while we can."

"They'll come looking for us. They'll kill anyone in the way." Tris argued,

"If they can't find us-"

"Asha, they'll find us eventually. We can't run forever."

Asha's head dropped down to rest on Qarl's shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her waist,

"She has a point. We go into hiding for a few months, come back once Bolton's given up." Qarl justified,

Tris shook his head, "No, something tells me he's not the type to give up." he headed towards the door, "Dress yourselves and meet me downstairs in an hour. Asha, if you're well enough to be fucking him all night you're well enough to better our efforts."

"So I'll be fighting?"

Tris opened the door, "Absolutely not."


	9. Chapter 9

Kyra dismissed the maids when Tristifer opened her bedroom door,

"Kyra, we're all downstairs, we need to speak to you and Theon."

"About what?"

"Never mind right now, just, come with me."

"No, I want to know."

"You'll know soon enough." Tristifer took her hand, "Let's go." Kyra began to let him lead her down the stone staircase outside her room, "You just need to promise me you won't overreact."

"Overreact about what?"

Tristifer was silent, "As long as you don't... revert."

"Revert to wh-" Before Kyra even had her retort entirely out of her mouth, Tristifer had slammed her against a wall and kissed her. She thrashed out of his grip and backed up a couple steps, "Seven HELLS!"

"Gods, Kyra, I'm so sorry." He took a deep breath and took hold of her hand again, "Just come with me."

Asha and Qarl were waiting for them, Kyra avoided eye contact with her sister-in-law for as long as possible.

"You look beautiful." Kyra shuddered, Asha kind of smiled, like the way someone smiles sadly when they're hiding something,

"So do you." she looked up suddenly, Theon was standing in the doorway. Asha leapt up and threw her arms around him, Kyra was starting to feel incredibly apprehensive. Tristifer sat next to Kyra and inhaled heavily, Asha and Theon sat back down and the room was silent for a couple seconds until Tristifer pulled four papers out of his pocket,

"Bolton is closing in. The next couple weeks are crucial to our survival." He said plainly, "We are going to hide for as long as possible on Harlaw, we will then move to Lordsport, we'll continue to evade Bolton for as long as possible, we'll spend a period of time in Pentos if necessary, until he gives up or until... until..." Tristifer's voice trailed off,

"We'll keep you safe. Both of you, we promise, we won't let him lay a finger on you."

Kyra's stomach began to twist in knots, she stared desperately at Asha and Qarl. Her sister-in-law was unnaturally pale, her black dress seemed to drown her. A curtain of blonde hair covered the dark circles under Qarl's eyes, Kyra suddenly didn't feel safe anymore.

Theon seemed unnaturally calm, a lot more so than everyone else at the table. Kyra thought she saw a smile cross his face before he spoke,

"I know Lord Ramsay is a better hunter than you, Tris."

Qarl stood up so quickly that the table jerked violently, digging into Kyra's ribs. She felt for Theon's hand, she didn't find it. Qarl was sweating, and didn't break eye contact with Theon for at least seven seconds, finally he exhaled heavily and hurriedly exited the room, Asha stood up and sprinted after him.

Theon kept his calm expression and Tristifer's pupils dilated.

"...Alright." he said, "He's a better hunter." he turned and left the room.

"Theon-"

"Reek." he corrected, still unnaturally calm. "My name is Reek."

"Stop this at once-"

"Lady Arya, we're going home." Theon's hand gripped Kyra's wrists like a vice, "Aren't you happy to be going back to your gracious, hospitable lord?"

Kyra stared at him, he stared back and finally dissolved in Kyra's arms.

...

"How are you?"

Asha whipped around to see Tris in the doorway,

"I'm fine. Fucking wonderful. I've never been better."

"Where's Qarl gone?"

"He rides for Lordsport. He didn't tell me why, then again he doesn't tell me much of anything anymore."

"He loves you too much."

"Ha, aren't you a romantic?"

"I told you the same lies when we were children."

"Fuck yourself, Tris." Asha stood up and began to leave but Tris held her back, "Let me go, I'm still your Queen."

"You can't just ignore me anymore, you may be my Queen but I'm Lord of Lordsport and you're soon to be my lady."

"Call me your lady one more time and I'll-"

"What will you do, Asha? I'm not afraid of a sick little girl."

"I'm not sick, I'm not a little girl, and you will not presume to tell me what to do."

"Won't I?" Tris growled, Asha glared at him and brought her hand down as hard as she could on his cheek, he struck back by slamming her back against the doorpost and driving their lips together. Asha's palm stung and her knees itched to slam into his crotch but she felt paralyzed. Finally she managed to grab him by the hair and throw him off of her,

"Touch me like that again and I swear to the Drowned God I'll sew your eyes shut and set you on fire."

Tris smirked, "Sick little girl. Vomiting out the same insults you used to sling at me when we were nine. If I recall correctly just two days or so ago it was blood coming out of your mouth instead of idle threats."

Asha went to slap him again but he caught her wrist, "You are the most disgusting individual-"

"Insulting me won't bring Theon's sanity back."

"Your NERVE!" Asha clamped her hands over Tris's throat and pinned him to the wall, "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER THAT WAY, I SHOULD GELD YOU RIGHT HERE!"

"If you geld me then everyone will know what a liar you are."

"It was your stupid scheme, getting the slut pregnant-"

"Don't call her that after all she's done for you, soaking up your fucking blood and waiting on you hand and foot while you were indisposed-"

"You just want her used-up cunt, don't you? Marrying me wasn't enough, you needed that disgusting little bitch on the side."

"I want to restore your fucking House. The House that ordered mine around for centuries, be grateful, Asha, after all your family has done to me I still want you and Theon to sleep safely at night."

Asha glared at him. "...I'm going to go wait for Qarl."


	10. Chapter 10

The castle was almost silent on the day the third raven came. Asha stared at the lone parchment for a couple minutes before she opened it, she was terrified. Her stomach churned as she unfolded the sheet with tremulous hands,

_Residents of Pyke,  
I'm getting close. Get ready, Master's excited for his next game. In two days time, I will land at Lordsport to claim my prizes, if you resist, it will only be worse for you._

The castle was awake within minutes. The few servants they had prepared a small boat, Asha didn't presume to leave them behind, belongings were packed and sent immediately to Harlaw with all twelve of the castle staff, passed off as unimportant cargo.

Kyra was yawning in Theon's arms when they got in their small boat with two maids and a menial crew, Tris seemed almost excited and Qarl seemed nervous.

As the sun rose, Asha watched as the castle she grew up in reduced to a small dot in the distance. She might never be coming back, she realized. She wouldn't let herself cry, not in front of Theon.

Her brother was sitting in a corner of the cabin with the whore nestled under his arm, Kyra was such a  _child_. She wouldn't stop  _crying_ , Asha felt herself developing migraines from the whore's constant sobbing. She couldn't be that terrified, they were going somewhere Bolton wouldn't be able to find them. Their boat wasn't going to wreck or anything, the space between Harlaw and Pyke wasn't exactly small but it wasn't like they were crossing the Narrow Sea or anything.

Qarl came below deck and sat next to her,

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Clearly I'm fine."

"Asha, you don't look so good."

"Don't you have anything better to concern yourself with? Where's Tris?"

"Above deck." Qarl glanced at Theon and Kyra, "They're dealing with it well."

"You haven't been enduring the whore's insipid noise. If you'd just let me come up and-"

"Asha, you haven't recovered yet."

"I haven't coughed up a speck of blood in three days."

"That's not a long time. You're not the same person you were before, don't think we don't notice."

"Notice what?!" Asha leapt up, Theon and Kyra were staring at her, Kyra dried her tears and buried her face back against Theon's chest. Asha lowered her voice, "I'm the exact same as I was."

"You think that."

"Don't speak to me that way, I'm not a child."

"...I'm going above deck, you're welcome to join me but you're going to sit still and keep warm."

...

Theon's clothes smelled like salt, the smell was making Kyra nauseous. His hand ran back and forth through her hair but Kyra was still scared.

"We'll dock at Harlaw soon enough. Our apartments are small but they're nice and warm. We have to go into hiding so we can't stay at the castle with my mother's family."

"Mother's family?"

"Yes, my mother is a Harlaw."

"Can we go see her sometime?"

"Maybe. I know Asha will." Theon interlaced his fingers with Kyra's. "The people there love my family. They'll do anything to protect us." Kyra felt him kiss her forehead, "You don't need to be scared anymore."

"I am. I still am."

"So am I. We always will be, probably." The boat rocked violently, Kyra shuddered and moved closer to Theon, he kind of laughed under his breath, "Shh, don't be afraid."

"I hate this. I feel sick and the boat keeps moving and everything's wet..."

Theon smiled, "You'll have to get used to it, you're Lady Greyjoy now."

Kyra whined as the boat dipped violently again, trying to hold back the vomit beginning to churn in her stomach. "Seven Hells. If you ever make me do this again, I'll vomit on you."

Theon laughed again, "Okay, Kyra."

...

"I'll be back in the morning." Asha announced. They had been removed to a small apartment underneath the seat of House Harlaw, their servants were moved to the castle and hidden in the rest of the staff.

"I'll come with you." said Qarl, Asha glared at him, "Asha you can't be-"

"I'm just going to see my uncle."

Theon stood up, Kyra had been leaning on him, his arm felt dead. "Let me come too."

"Theon, you don't have to concern yourself with this."

"Asha, they're my family too."

Asha took a deep breath and lowered her voice, "They haven't seen you like this yet. What would Mother say?"

"Something overbearing probably."

"You're not nearly as funny as you think you are. I need to talk to them before they see you, they need to know what's going on and... about Kyra."

"What's so shocking about her?"

"She's a whore, Theon. A houseless wench and she's Lady Greyjoy now. It's outrageous in the eyes of a lot of these people, the people that know. The people who think she's Kyra Poole still don't approve because Poole isn't exactly a reputable name." Asha took a deep breath, "I just need to prepare them, they think she's a highborn lady."

"And Mother?"

"...she... I don't even think she knows me anymore, let alone you."

Theon began to feel sick. "Asha-"

"I need to go. If the whore starts to get worked up, do something about it."

Asha threw the door open, it banged off the frame behind her. Kyra shuddered at the noise and Qarl looked like he was about to hit his head against the wall.

"Don't look so exasperated, Qarl." Tris quipped, smirking. "She's back to normal."

Qarl jumped up from where he was sitting and held a dirk against Tris's jugular, "You're so fucking hilarious, aren't you? It'll be almost as funny when I saw your throat out so you can cough up blood like she did-"

"Stop this." Theon demanded, gathering Kyra into his lap as she began to whimper, "This minute, you're like children."

Qarl stepped back, "I'm sorry. I just... I'm sorry, my lady." Theon felt Kyra's hands clawing at his waist, he stroked her hair.

"We're all we have." Tris said quietly, "We're at high risk and we can't afford to be fighting." he blew out a candle, "We should all just rest." he blew out another.

"I'll go out and... wait up for Asha." Qarl told them. Theon shifted Kyra further towards the inside of their bed and laid next to her, she pressed herself into his chest.

"Are you frightened?" Theon whispered into the top of her head, Kyra nodded.

"Are you?"

"...Yes. But I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

Kyra laughed sadly, "You can't make that promise."

He held her tighter, "I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll be right back, I need to speak to Qarl for a few minutes."

"Don't leave." Kyra gripped his hands, "Please, I'm still so scared..."

"I'll be back, Tris is here."

"Please don't leave me with him-"

"He won't hurt you." Theon kissed Kyra on the forehead, "Five minutes, then I'll come back."

Theon shook off Kyra's hands and stood up, the spaces where his toes should have been ached relentlessly and he knew how badly he was limping from the awkward sound of his footfalls, Qarl was standing outside, a candle illuminated one side of his face, he glanced up when Theon opened the door.

"She's not back yet."

"She's probably not even all the way upstairs yet. It's a big castle and she's one person." Theon shut the door, "You're worrying too much. You didn't do this before she got sick."

"I can't... I can't lose her."

"We're not going to lose her anytime soon. She's almost better now-"

"Theon, y-" he turned around quickly, "You don't know all there is."

"What? What is there?"

Qarl took a deep shuddering breath, "When Asha was bedridden the maids wouldn't leave her alone and we, uh... Theon, your sister's pregnant."

"Asha can't be pregnant. Our Mother always said she was too skinny, she's not- I would know if she was pregnant."

"I'm the one who made her this way, I know she's pregnant."

"How? If some maids told you- They could just be lying, or they made a mistake."

"She hasn't bled for three months. They knew that."

"Gods, Asha can't be pregnant. We're wanted people, Qarl. You think we're going to survive with my sick sister and her fucking child?"

"I didn't choose this, Theon. I didn't want all this to happen." Qarl exhaled heavily and sat back down, "...I hope it's a boy."

"What?"

"I hope it's a boy. Our baby. A boy like you were. He'll be a Botley but... he'll be our Theon Botley."

Theon almost started to laugh, "I can't imagine Asha with a child."

"Well, she'll have to learn to be a mother."

"That's like a lion learning to eat grass."

Qarl smiled, "I love your sister, Theon. She really is an Iron Queen, isn't she?"

"More like an Iron Bitch... I should get back in there, Kyra is... you know."

"Right. I admire the two of you for surviving this far."

"I've done nothing admirable."

"You saved Kyra, you jumped out of a window to save her. You carried her through a blizzard, you made her Lady Greyjoy. Maybe you don't see the way she looks at you, but I do and Tris and Asha do. You're her hero, Theon. You may not think you are but if it weren't for you she'd still be Bolton's little wife." The light on Qarl's face began to flicker as a breeze passed by the door, "I've never done any of that for anyone."

"You fought beside my sister, you stayed by her when she was sick-"

"Oh right, hitting Northerners with a sword and sitting beside a bed. That's all." Qarl pushed his hair back, "You should probably go back inside. It's cold out here and Kyra's waiting for you."

Theon opened the door, "Don't worry about Asha too much. She hates when you do."


	11. Chapter 11

It was the longest night of Kyra's existence.

Theon had come back in and laid down without a word. He'd fallen asleep within minutes and slept through the night without once waking up. Then Lady Asha came back. Kyra heard Asha and Qarl arguing outside the door and they didn't stop for about an hour, when they came inside and Kyra thought she heard Lady Asha crying. She knew she may have fallen asleep at some point, but she couldn't remember it. She was scared, and even though everyone was there with her, she still felt like she was back at Winterfell, trying to sleep with Lord Ramsay next to her and one of his dogs staring at her from across the room. Kyra had always had a pervasive fear of dogs, now even the thought of them made her shiver.

But she hadn't seen any dogs on Harlaw, one could even say she was beginning to feel safe.

The next morning, nobody spoke. Asha had food sent down but she and Qarl were gone as early as possible. Tris kept silent and Theon was smiling too much. He kept glancing over at her and stroking her hand and smiling.

"So, how do you like our new home?" Tris inquired.

"It's small." Kyra replied, "But it's warm. Warmer than the castle. And the beds are nice."

Tris smiled, he'd been sleeping with Asha and Qarl in their bed. He looked like he liked it, a small bed with Asha in the middle of the three of them. It was probably enough to drive any man up the wall.

"You're very safe here." Tris said plainly.

"Where are Asha and Qarl?" Kyra blurted, "I haven't seen them."

Theon turned to her and took hold of her hands, "Kyra, did you hear anything last night? That Qarl and I were talking about?"

"No. You were speaking outside, I was inside."

"Well..." Theon took a deep breath, Kyra began to feel nervous, "Asha's going to have a baby. In about five months."

Kyra felt the blood rush out of her face, "What will we do?"

"We'll do what has to be done. We'll raise the baby, should it be carried to term and we'll keep it safe." Theon kissed her forehead, "Everything will be fine."

...

"Lady Greyjoy, your baby seems to be very healthy from what I can tell. Of course it's still early on but don't drink too much and be careful and you'll be fine." The healer opened the door of her room, "You may go."

"But how do you know?"

"Lady Greyjoy, I'd appreciate if you stopped asking all these ridiculous questions that I've already answered."

Asha stood up, "Two weeks ago I was expected to die. I don't want to continue the pregnancy if I won't survive." she compulsively ran one hand over her abdomen and felt for Qarl's hand with the other. "Is there nothing you can do?"

"At this point, terminating the pregnancy would be incredibly dangerous and probably not very effective. It's in your best interest to deliver, give life to another Greyjoy kraken." The healer smiled, "Is this the father?"

"Qarl, my lady." Qarl put out his hand,

"I'm not a lady. Qarl who?"

"Just... just Qarl."

The healer stepped back, "I see. Well, come back if anything happens out of the ordinary. Good luck, Lady Greyjoy."

Asha left the room and began to run down the hill that the healer's house was situated on.

"Asha, stop-" Qarl urged, Asha spun around and before she knew what she'd done he was holding his face and her palm was stinging.

"Seven Hells, Qarl, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"I don't want to lose it-"

"I don't want to lose you but we have to just deal with it." Qarl stroked her cheek, "We just have to deal with it."

"Theon and Kyra-"

"-aren't children. They have each other. Right now we just have to focus on you."

"We're not in hiding because of me, Bolton wouldn't be after us if we were focusing on me. I'm not in danger-"

"You will be if you don't focus on your health."

"Fuck yourself, you're worse than Tris." Asha started down the hill again but Qarl caught her by the wrist, "Let go, I need to see my uncle."

"I'll come with you."

"Are you insane? You're too lowborn."

"He'll have to find out sooner or later. When our baby comes out with blonde hair and looks like me instead of you or Tris."

"It won't. I know it won't, it can't. It won't have blonde hair, my hair's darker, it'll drown the blonde out."

"It doesn't work that way, Asha."

"That doesn't matter. Just leave me for a while, please, Qarl."

"You can't get rid of me."

"Oh really? What about when I walk into the castle screaming that I'm being followed? I'm half Harlaw, they'll protect me with their lives."

"You wouldn't do that."

Asha glared at him. "I'm not letting him see you. There's enough going on."


End file.
